1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an apparatus and method for displaying program guide information in a display device, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for processing additional information in a display device, which are capable of when a scheduled program has been changed, automatically detecting such a situation and notifying a viewer of the change.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Television (TV) broadcasting stations transmit program guide information as well as programs. The program guide information is called electronic program guide (EPG) information, which is additional information for allowing a viewer to view a TV more conveniently. Namely, using the EPG information, the viewer can obtain information regarding current and future broadcast programs directly on a screen of the TV, with no need for a newspaper or other guide media.
The EPG information includes information about programs by channels and times and detailed information about broadcast programs served on channels, such as a broadcast time, program description, rating, pay-per-view condition and copy protection condition. In particular, each broadcasting station basically transmits information regarding a start time and play time of each program id further a program identifier (ID) of each program at the same time.
Accordingly, a display device such as a TV or set-top box is able to receive the above program guide information and provide detailed information regarding programs to the viewer.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional EPG information displayed on a screen in a full grid mode, wherein channel names and program names are displayed in grids, respectively. In this drawing, a vertical axis represents channels and a horizontal axis represents time, typically, in a 30-minute unit. The program names are shown in the corresponding grids, which are arranged in the time axis to the channels. Each of the grids has a width corresponding to a broadcast time of the associated program.
On the other hand, a scheduled program may be canceled or postponed for various unexpected reasons. However, when the scheduled program is actually canceled or postponed, the associated broadcasting station does not transmit program information containing such a situation. The broadcasting station transmits only information regarding a program substituted for the scheduled program. As a result, the following problems are caused.
Firstly, because an EPG information containing only information about programs by channels and times, transmitted from broadcasting stations, is displayed on the screen, the viewer cannot recognize that a scheduled program has been changed. As a result, the viewer becomes confused when information about certain program other than the scheduled program suddenly appears on the EPG information.
Secondly, in the case where the broadcast schedule for a specific program is changed under the condition that it is reserved for recording on the EPG information, a quite unexpected program is recorded.
Thirdly, when a reminder function has been selected, the viewer gets confused with the fact that the broadcast schedule for a reserved program is changed without any prior notice.